Spot (seal)
Spot is a fan-made character of Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Spot is a blue-purple leopard seal with spots on his body and flippers for hands and feet. He also has one pointed tooth and wears a red-and-yellow ski hat. His archenemy is Waddles the penguin. Like real leopard seals, he has a craving for penguin meat. More often than not, both of them would appear in the same episode and it would involve Spot trying to kill Waddles. Spot's plans often fail and he ends up being sadistically tortured and killed by Waddles. So far, the only episodes he survived were I Thaw That Coming, Chill Out, and Snow-Blinded, and Send Out the Clones. Episodes Starring Roles #Ice Screams #Spippy #Gone Ice Fishin' #Tongue in Cheek #Freezer Burn #Send Out the Clones #Ice Runner #Friendship Kringle #Navy Seal #Whale of a Tale Featuring Roles #Treasure of Mold #Better Early Than Ever #Snow-Blinded #The Big Save #The Flippered Five #Specieism Appearances #I Thaw That Coming #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Wild West Side #You Can't Beach Me #Chill Out #Pole it Over Deaths #Ice Screams - Squished into an ice cream tub. #Spippy - Evaporated in an explosion. #Treasure of Mold - Crushed by Shifty. #Gone Ice Fishin - Eaten by an orca. #The Right Side Of The Tracks - Sliced in half by a knife. #Wild West Side - Run over by a mine cart. #Better Early Than Ever - Killed in an explosion. #Tongue in Cheek - Organs pulled out of body. #Freezer Burn - Freezes to death. #You Can't Beach Me - Killed by a bomb. #The Big Save - Strangled by a squid. #Send Out the Clones - Many of his clones are killed. #Ice Runner - Beheaded by ice. #The Flippered Five - Cut apart by ice. #Specieism - Head impaled by quills. #Pole it Over - Frozen and/or impaled by icicles. #Navy Seal - Crushed by anchor. #Whale of a Tale - Beaten to death by Bruiser. Kill count *Eggy - 1 ("The Flippered Five") *Icy - 1 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers) * Freezer - 1 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers) *Arcticus - 1 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers) *Waddles - 1 ("Navy Seal" along with Flippers) Trivia *His arm flippers can turn into hands, usually whenever he holds something. *How Waddles kills Spot is similar to how the ants kill Sniffles. *He is by far Waddles' most frequent victim. So far, he has only killed Waddles once. *So far, I Thaw That Coming, Chill Out, and Snow-Blinded are the only episodes where Spot isn't killed by Waddles despite that they both appear. Gallery Spot vs waddles.png|Spot and Waddles in combat. Ice fishing.png|Spot ice fishing TongueNcheek.png|Spot in a fan version episode Friendship.png|Spot receives a gift from his enemy. But what's inside the box? Navy seals.png|Spot joins the Navy Whale tale.png|Spot getting pummeled by Bruiser Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Sea Mammals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Blue Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 6 Introductions Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive